Transcripts/The Golden Penguins
:bell rings, students chattering :Isa: Bye, everyone! :Polvina: See you tomorrow! :Ester and Tubarina: Bye, Isa! :Tubarina: Polvina Race you home! :Ester: Hold on, I forgot something! back inside :Polvina: Get ready! :Tubarina: Set, go! :Polvina: Hey! :Ester: back out I got my book. Let’s race… Oh! They’ve gone. :sparkle :Ester: Hmm? I’m sure I saw something. :sparkle :Ester: There it is again! :sparkling :Ester: gasps They’re beautiful! :Ester: They must belong to Isa. Or to her mother, the Penguin Queen. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I can’t take them to Isa now. It’s late. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: What I mean is that by the time I get to the Penguin Palace and back, it will be late. Too late. gasp They’re so beautiful! I wish they were mine! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I mean, I wish I had a pair like them. under breath I don’t (want) these. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: There. I’m putting them away until I take them back to Isa. Satisified? :Spikey: gurgling :Golden Penguins: snickering :Ester: grumbling I don’t see what’s so funny, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :Penguin 1: You saw the way she was looking at us. She wants to keep us. :Penguin 2: She’d least want to keep me. :Ester: Huh? :Penguin 2: I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… P. :Ester: Hmm? :Penguin 1: Penguin? :Penguin 2: How did you guess? off Hey, do you mind? :Penguin 1: Manners, please. :Ester: I’m sorry. on What? off :Penguin 1: Haven’t you heard of knocking? :Penguin 2: It’s very bad manners just to barge in on someone’s home. :Ester: But… :Penguin 1: You probably think we’re talking to you. :Penguin 2: It’s just a dream, sweetie. :Ester: Oh. A dream… :Penguin 2: A dream now, but soon to be a nightmare! laughs :Penguin 1: What are you doing? :Penguin 2: You can’t scare her. It’s more fun that way. :Penguin 1: Don’t listen to him, Ester. Go back to bed and get your rest. :Penguin 2: Nighty-night… :Ester: A dream. Just a dream… into bed :Penguin 2: lid off The laugh, it’s too much, right? :Penguin 1: Way, way over the top. on :Starfish Queen: Hurry, Ester, have you packed your bag yet? :Ester: Yes, Mother. I’ll see you later, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Oh, the earrings! laughing How could I forget the earrings? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I had the strangest dream last night, Spikey. sighs I’ll tell you all about it later. I gotta go. Bye! :Polvina: Sure this is the place, Isa? :Isa: I’m positive. They must be here somewhere. :Tubarina: I can’t see anything. :Ester: Hi. :Isa: My mother lost a pair of earrings when I met her after school yesterday. :Ester: herself I knew it was something like that. :Tubarina: They’re not here now. :Polvina: Maybe someone found them. :Isa: Then why haven’t they given them back? :Polvina: They might’ve handed them to Miss Marla. :Tubarina: Or, they might want to keep them! :Polvina: Keep them? That would be like stealing. :Tubarina: That would be stealing. Definitely stealing! :Ester: gasps Stealing? :Isa: But that would mean there’s a thief in the school. :Polvina: That’s impossible. :Tubarina: What do you think, Ester? Ester? :Penguin 1: It’s like I said. Deep down, she wants to keep us. :Penguin 2: Finders keepers. There’s nothing wrong with that. off Ain’t I right, Ester? :Ester: It wasn’t a dream. You can speak. :Penguin 1: No, we can’t. :Ester: But I can hear you. :Penguin 2: Oh yeah, you can hear us. :Penguin 1: But no one else can. :Penguin 2: Because we are your conscience talking! :Ester: My conscience? :Penguin 2: Yeah, like, er… the secret voice in your head that tells you right from wrong. :Penguin 1: So, why didn’t you give us back? :Ester: I don’t want everyone to think I’m a thief. :Penguin 2: But you did want to keep us. Admit it! :Ester: I guess. But only for a little while, I was always going to give you back. :Penguin 2: Hah! You should see your face right now! It’s like… garbled noises :Penguin 1: I think it’s more like… more garbled noises :laugh, lid goes back on, bell rings :Polvina: Are the earrings expensive, Isa? :Isa: Hmm, not really. :Ester: That’s good! :Tubarina: Good? :Ester: If… if they’re not expensive, then losing them isn’t so bad, so it’s good! Kind of… :Isa: It’s not good at all! :Ester: It isn’t? :Isa: My grandmother gave them to my mother, and she was going to give them to me. They’re very important to my family! :Ester: Oh. :Miss Marla: Good morning, class. :Students: Good morning, Miss Marla! :Penguin 1: So you still haven’t told Isa? :Penguin 2: Don’t sweat. No one else can hear us. We’re only in your head. Remember that. :Penguin 1: So, are you going to tell Isa? :Ester: Oh, be quiet! :Miss Marla: Ester! :Ester: gasps Uh, not you, Miss Marla. Sorry… :bell rings, students chattering :Miss Marla: off-screen Bye girls, see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Ester. :Penguin 1: So you were trying to avoid everyone. You can run from shocks, but you can’t hide from your own guilty conscience. Even if you’re a princess. :Penguin 2: But you can always try. Go on, try it! I dare ya! laughing :Penguin 1: Oh, enough of the laugh, will ya? :Penguin 2: Sorry, I’m just tryna get a bit of fun goin’ here. :Ester: What do I do, Spikey? I can’t keep them, but if I give them back, everyone will know I took them and think I’m a thief. :Penguin 2: What’s the problem? Just keep us and no one will know anything. :Ester: I wish I had never picked you up in the first place! :Penguin 2: Ya couldn’t help yourself, we’re just too irresistibly cute! :Penguin 1: I’d call it “more ruggedly handsome”. :Penguin 2: OK, let’s just say “fabulously good looking”. :Penguin 1: With really great personalities. :Ester: sighs Good night. :Penguin 2: I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… umm… P. :Penguin 1: grumbles Penguin? :Penguin 2: Ayy, you got it again! :Penguin 1: You are! :Penguin 2: laughing No, it was you! :Penguin 1: You! :Penguin 2: You! :Ester: What are you arguing about now? :Penguin 1: We were playing hide and seek. :Penguin 2: But, um, we forgot who was doin’ the hidin’ and who was doin’ the seekin’. :Penguin 1: It wasn’t much of a game. :Penguin 2: So, have you decided whatchu gonna do with us? :Ester: I’ve got to think. :Penguin 1: What are you doing? :Ester: And I can’t think with you talking all the time. :Penguin 2: Ya can’t just get rid of us like this! :Ester: Oh yes I can! :Golden Penguins: noises :Ester: Spikey, you guard them. Don’t let them out for any reason whatsoever. :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: I tell you that we’re not going to find them. :Polvina: One more search won’t hurt, Tubarina. :Ester: Hi. :Girls: Hi, Ester. :Ester: Are you still looking for the earrings? :Isa: My mother is so upset at losing them. :Ester: Oh. :Isa: And so am I. :Tubarina: What we should be doing is looking for the thief who’s keeping them. :Polvina: But you don’t know if there’s a thief. :Tubarina: (Then) why haven’t we found them? :Isa: Do you think there’s a thief, Ester? :Polvina: Ester? :Ester: I’m not a thief… am I? :Penguin 1: Not feeling so good, are you? :Ester: No. beat Who said that? :Penguin 2: Ha-ha! Surprise! :Ester: gasps But how? :Penguin 2: Hah! There’s that look again! laughs :Penguin 1: Have you thought about it yet? You’re gonna have to do something. :Ester: I’m going to do this! I’ll lose you again! :Penguin 1: This won’t work. :Penguin 2: You’re gonna be sorry! :Ester: Isa! Have you searched for the earrings around the corner? :Isa: Over there? I… I don’t think Mother was anywhere near there. :Ester: Try it. Sometimes the ocean currents can push things quite a way. :Isa: You’re right. It might be worth a look. Thanks, Ester. :Miss Marla: Get your books ready, please. Where’s Isa this morning? :Isa: Here, Miss Marla. Sorry. :Miss Marla: Take your seat quickly, Isa. :Ester: Did you have success? :Isa: No. And I looked all around where you said. :Ester: And you didn’t find them? Not even one? :Penguin 1: I told you it wouldn’t work! gasps :Penguin 2: Losing us again’d be too easy. :Penguin 1: You’ve got to do it properly and take us back to the Penguin Queen yourself. :Penguin 2: There’s no other way. laughing :Ester: You’re so annoying! :Miss Marla: Ester! My goodness, young lady, what is wrong with you today? :Ester: Sorry, Miss Marla. My book, it won’t open sometimes. :bell rings, students chattering :Miss Marla: off-screen Bye girls, see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Ester. :Penguin 1: You can’t back out now. :Penguin 2: Hey, look at me. Into my eyes. Ya gotta return us to the Penguin Queen yourself. :Penguin 1: And be responsible for what you’ve done. :Ester: Alright, I’ll take you back. Just be quiet. :Penguin 2: Hey, we won’t say another word. Except for saying that we’re not gonna say another word. And uh, other than that, not a word. :Penguin Queen: Oh, thank you, Ester. Thank you very much. :Ester: It’s my pleasure, Queen Penguin. :Isa: Where did you find them? When did you find them? :Ester: Er, I, um, hmm, you see… :Penguin Queen: That doesn’t matter now, Isa. What matters is that we have them back. This deserves a reward, Ester. :Ester: A reward? :Isa: That’s a perfect idea! :Ester: No, really, I couldn’t take it. Thank you, but, no. :Penguin Queen: Well, alright. We respect your wishes. But you still have our gratitude. These earrings have been in our family for many years. :Isa: Some of our family say that they’re magical. :Ester: Magical? :Penguin Queen: Well, the story is that they talk to some people. :Ester: Talk? :Penguin Queen: But I’ve never heard them. :Isa: Nor have I. :Ester: Er, I’d better get home now, Your Highness. :Penguin Queen: Of course. Thank you again, Ester. :Isa: See you at school! :Ester: Bye! :Penguin 2: You did the right thing, Ester. winks :Penguin Queen: Is everything alright, Ester? :Ester: Yes, Your Highness. Everything’s perfect! winks Bye! :Isa and Penguin Queen: Bye, Ester!